The First Gender Bending for the Yu-Gi-Oh Boys
by theLegendaryGoddess
Summary: Yami, Yugi, Joey, & Kaiba planned to visit Tea. So they had an OPPOSITE GENDER POSTION, which gave them the nightmare. They FAINTED and were freaked out. This is their first time being as girls. But why did they changed into girls? Author notes: So boys stick around as girls, ok.
1. Boys Incoming

**At the Train**

Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba were riding the train with their stuffs, but they wanted to visit Tea. On the way, Joey got really impatience, "Man... When are we gonna get there?" Kaiba made a mean look at Joey, "Be patience for once, you dumb dog." Joey growled and tried to punch Kaiba right in the face. Yugi trying to prevent Joey from punching Kaiba's face, "Joey, you can't punch Kaiba?!"Joey was so pissed, "Why not?!" Yugi went quiet, but Yami barged in, "Because, Kaiba knows the place, kind of..." Joey kept growling at Kaiba, "Fine!" All the way to Tea's academy without any argument.

**The Academy City's Train Station**

The boys got off and walked out of the train station. When they got out, their mouth dropped, "Wow..." Yami said it in a little disappointment, "I can't believe Tea's academy is gonna be huge, even the city is bigger than Domino City." All the boys nodded in agreement. Yugi saw Tea and waved at her, "Hey Tea." Tea spotted Yugi and the other boys and waved, "Hey boys." She ran to them, "I can't believe that you guys want to visit me." Tea was so surprised. Yami asked Tea, "What's the name of this city?" Tea giggled, "This city is called the Academy City." Presenting them. Joey was so excited, "Is there any army bases?"Tea giggled, "Yea there is... But I don't think your gonna like it." With a nervous was confused, "C'mon tell me?" Tea was too nervous that she couldn't say, but she did, "There's... Only... One..." Joey turned all white, then exploded, "NOOOOOOOO!" Tea tried to brighten Joey up, "But, the army base is strong." Tea was sweating a lot. Joey tured to normal, "Huh? Really?" Joey was brighten up pretty quickly and grabbed everyone, "C'mon, let's go there!" Joey, holding everyone and ran stright toward to the base.

**At the HQ entry**

Joey dropped everyone an the ground, "Hey Tea. Is it this place?" Tea looked up and was surprised, "Yea, I think so." Yami was a little angry, "Tea, I thought you know the entire city?" Tea sigh, "Yea, I do, but not this place. This is my first time here." Tea sigh, Yugi pat Tea's back, "That's ok." Tea looked at Yugi, "Thanks." Then Kaiba got up and yelled at Joey, "No one grabs me like that!" Grabbing Joey's collar. Then a door slammed opened, "SHUT UP! Your making a loud racket!" Slammed the door shut. "Man... What's with that bastard anyway?!" Tea tembled a little, "That's what I meant." The door opened and closed by a girl with long black hair that reaches to her ankle, blue eyes, and wearing the same uniform that Tea has on. Tea gasped, "Mika?" The girl spun around to look at Tea, "Hey Tea." Smiling. "I didn't knew that you work here?" Tea was surprised. Mika laughed, "Yea, sorry for not telling you." Tea laughed with Mika, "That's ok." Tea saw the boys were left out, so she decided to bring them in the conservation, "Hey Mika, I want you to meet my friends." Pointing to each of them, "This Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, and Yami." Mika smiled and waved at them, "Hello there." The boys greeted her, "Hi Mika." The Joey asked Mika, "How old were you when you worked here?" Mika was so surprised that Joey asked her, "I've worked here when I was six years old." Everyone's mouth dropped, "HOLY SHIT!" Joey was too excited, "Can I join the base?" Mika made a weird look at Joey, "Ok, but why?" Joey gulped, "Well I've always been into a fight with other schools, so I thought about joining a army base." Mika was trying to reassure the question was answered correctly and sticked out her palm, "Punch my palm." Joey was confused, even everyone, "What are you doing?" Mika sigh, "I'm testing your strength, of course." Joey was freaked out, "Okay..." Punch his fist against Mika's palm, "Um... Does your palm hurts?" Mika was analyzing Joey's fist strength, "Hmm..." Joey got really worried, "Mika? (Repeated 10xs)" Til then mika heard her name, "Huh? Oh sorry if I didn't heard your question?" Joey sigh, "Does your palm hurts?" Mika shook her head side ways, "Um... No." Everyone's mouth dropped like last time, "WHAT!" Joey complained, "How can you withstand that kind of punch?" Mika shrug, "I don't know?" But Yami was gonna ask Mika something, then Mika heard something, "Oh... Shit..." Tea was pretty freaked out, "Um... What?" Then everyone heard Mika's name, "Mika! Commander Mika! or Mika-san!" Mika made a weird face at her fans, "Ok, I'll talk later, but right now isn't the good time." Grabbed everyone with her hair and when they got there at the park. Mika dropped them and left. Everyone were amazed, "Hey! Wait?!" Everyone search for Mika. (The search was 6 hours later.)

**At the Academy City Park**

Everyone were too tire and Yugi asked, "Did anyone find Mika?" Everyone shook their head side ways, "No..." They were all out of breath. But that gave Tea an idea, "Hey I know where Mika lives." Everyone looked at Tea, "Tea, you know where Mika lives?" Tea nodded, "Mhm, her house is like a mansion that I can just want to live in it forever." Tea laughed. Everyone were excited, "Cool." Tea laughed some more, "Ok, let's go to her house." (Took them 7 blocks to get there.)

**At Mika's house**

"Here it is." Tea and Everyone stood there. Everyone enter, until they boys smelled something delicious, "Um Tea, who cooks here?" Tea laughed, "Mika, of course." The boys were confused and checked it out, "Eh... Mika." Their mouth dropped. Mika spun around to face them, "What?" In a blue apron. Tea smelled her favorite food, "Hey Mika. Is that takoyaki your cooking?" Mika laughed, "BINGO!" Tea joined the laugh. Then everyone heard, the door was opened. Mika smirked funnier and did secret agent STYLE. That person did too. "Yo Zika." Threw a toy gernade. Zika jumped to the couch, "Oh shit!" Mika ran to the couch and aimed the toy gun at Zika, "Freeze." Zika did a funny freeze point. Zika and Mika laughed. Tea joined the laugh, "Its been awhile Zika." Zika laughed, "Yea, its been awhile Tea and... Who are those guys?" Tea looked at Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Kaiba, "Oh right..." Pointing each of them, "This is Kaiba, Yami, Joey, and Yugi." The boys waved at Zika, "Hello." Zika greeted to herself to them, "Hello Joey, Kaiba, Yami,and Yugi. My name is Zika A.K.A. Masuki, a twin of Mika." Mika knowtice the food was food was over heating, "Oh my fucken gosh! The takoyaki..." She rushed to the food. "Ok, its ready." Tea and Zika setted the table. They all ate takoyaki and others *The other foods is your choice or your favorite, ok X3*.


	2. Questions from Readers

This is for the beta readers to know their questions to me...

* * *

Guest,

Yami and Tea hasn't make out yet, but they will when Yami turns back into a guy. So they made a promise that they'll date each other. And Yami turns back to his usual self and started officially dating Tea, when they get back to Domino City. But its just not there yet...

_theLegendaryGoddess_

* * *

More stories are just being made up in my minds... So just enjoy the stories... *ducking down from the seat*


	3. Story Telling

**Bed Time**

Everyone was paying attention to Zika's story, but Joey got really jumpy. "There was a 15 years old boy, who thought about being a rock star. So he practice his music everyday, but until he met a beautiful girl, who was about his age. So he was going to confess his feelings to her, but she died in a car crash. He was sad that he couldn't tell her about his feeling for her. So he went insane and kept telling himself that she isn't dead. So he died of a broken heart, but the rumor about him is that he haunts couples' dates while he is looking for her. And they even said that he pops out of nowhere..." Zika made a real ghost sound, which gave Joey the chill and put his pillow on his head. "But one guy said, 'That's just rumor. It's impossible for a ghost to pops out of nowhere.' But he saw the couples were trembling and his girlfriend said, 'It's true...' The boy turned to her, 'Then let's check it out together.' She was scared." Zika went behind Joey's back and made him more scared, then she went back to her spot and continue, "So they pretended to make out there, but the girl was shaking too much. But the boy accidently fell alseep, but he was dreaming. The girl saw the ghost, she was terrified and tried to wake him up, but he didn't wake up. He dreamt that he turned into..." Zika's face got really close to everyone, "He was turned into a **GIRL**. Then he woke up and saw his girlfriend.. staring right at him... Then..." Came close to Joey's face, "BOOM!" Joey fainted, then Zika made a weird face at Joey, "Ok, enough of the story. Because Joey is just going to pass out... And I don't want him to have a nightmare that I told about the story..." Mika giggled, "Let's all go to sleep."


	4. Changing and Screaming

**Chapter 3**

_By theLegendaryGoddess_

All the boys had the same nightmare. The nightmare was that story Zika told. So the boys woke up and looked at themself. They all sigh in a relief, "Man, what happened if we did turned into girls? Then they heard a song playing, so they went to check downstair and saw Mika singing.

* * *

**Mika's song on Angel Beats: GDM Alchemy**

**Japanese Version**

Mugen ni ikitai Mugen ni ikiraretara Subete kanau  
Demo irun na mono ga atashi wo oikondeku  
Ikiru nokori jikan Yume no zahyou Yukue  
Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni  
Iisa kokora de chotto amai mono tabete iko  
Sou iu shikou teishi bakari tokui ni natta

Aruite kita michi furikaeru to iya na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo  
Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo

Mushou ni ikitai Asette bakari no hibi Subete kiesou  
Demo sabotte mo miru Datte tsukarechau ja nai Sonna mujun shikou  
Atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da  
Ikka kokora de chotto byouin he itto kou  
Zutto okiterareru kusuri ha oitemasen ka?

Bosaato tsuttatteru dake de mou Kaseki ni natte shimaisou nan da yo  
Darekara mo wasurerareta you na Kusunda sonzai ni natte shimau yo

Iisa koko de chotto konjou wo misete yaru  
Jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei he

Aruite kita michi furikaeranai Iya na koto bakkari demo mae he susume  
Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku Sonna sonzai ni natte miseru yo

**English Translation**

I want to live forever and if I could live forever everything would come true  
But everything I have keeps driving me  
During the time I have left to live where can I find my dreams?  
Even though everything is precious to me  
It's no problem; I'll just have a little snack right here  
I took pride when I quit thinking like that

Looking back on the path I walked I've had enough of only having the things I hate  
The things I have experienced brighten the path that I wanted to live

I want to live as much as I can; The days of only hurrying all vanish  
But I try to skip even though I'm not completely exhausted; I had such contradictory thoughts  
I guess I didn't know that I got hit somewhere on the head  
It's okay; I'll go to a nearby hospital for a bit  
Could you give me medicine to keep me up forever?

Even if I just stand up I'm already turning into a fossil  
Like being forgotten by everyone I'll become a dusty existence

It's no problem; I'll show you a bit of my will-power  
I slap my own face as proof of my existence

Not looking back on the path I walked even if it's only the things I hate I'll move forward  
The things I have experienced brighten the existence that I'll show you that I'll become

* * *

They were so surprised, then they saw Zika with a big sword on her back and a military uniform, glancing at them. She laughed, "Morning boys." Then she knowtice the worried looks on their face, "What's bugging you four?" Then the boys stared at her and Yami asked, "What happen if a guy turns into a girl?" Zika laughed, "Then that's gonna be a trouble." Zika just looked up, "A guy turns into girl by... a potion or a nightmare." All the boys were relief. Kaiba was too nervous, "Um...what would happen if we did truned into girls?" Zika went silence, "Um... Teall that to Tea and Mika..." Laughing very nervously, but Mika heard everything. Then Tea went by Zika. And Tea knowtice that Zika passed a note to her. She showed it to Mika, and both of them read it. Both of them sigh, "Ah... Why us..." Then Mika answered to Kaiba's question, "Then we'll have to make you four girly." Then the bys maded a disgusted faces at Mika, "WHAT!" Tea nodded, "You heard her..." Then all of them, except Tea and Mika, they were dizzy and they felt that they were changing. They fell to the floor. Tea and Mika shook their heads, "What a drag..." They lift the girls on the couch. Mika was kind of freaked out, "Now... The boys done it..." She was ducking don the seat. The girls finally woke up and stared at each other, "Oh my god... What happened?" Mika and Tea laughed nervously, "Um... You boys turned into..." All the girls were staring at her, "Go... On..." Their voices were trembling. Mika sigh, "All of you turned into... Girls..." The girls were freaked out and checked themself at the mirror and... They screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tea and Mika slumped on the couch, "Oh dear..." Their palms were on their faces. Yugi screamed, "SOMEONE HELP US!" And all of them were scared. Then Mika got tired of them screaming their heads off, "SHUT UP!" Everyone was quiet and were staring at her. Yami was shaking as the others, "What are we gonna do..." Mika sigh and turned around to Tea, "Tea, you know what this mean..." Tea giggled, "Of course. Shopping time!" The girls were shock and Yami, Kaiba, Joey, and Yugi were too freaked out, "What..." Tea and Mika turned around to face them, Oh, you heard us..." Yugi and Joey's voices were shaking, "What are you girls gonna do with us?" All of them were scared. Mika smirked, "Oh... We're gonna take you girls... SHOPPING!" They were still trembling, "For... What?" Tea giggled, "C'mon, it's not a big deal. We're gonna buy you girls something that girls just need." Yami and Kaiba were pissed, "Oh hell no!" Tea and Mika made a scary looks at them, "Oh... Yes it is..." Mika dragged them to the mall.

_(I'm gonna skip the mall trip, ok...)_


End file.
